


Universal Travelers (Fanmix)

by keatsinqueue (crediniaeth)



Category: Suits (TV), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/keatsinqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art contribution for Suits Big Bang 2011 - "Of Fate And Choice" by Enigmaforum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Travelers (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigmaforum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Fate and Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300926) by [Enigmaforum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum). 



> A Suits/X-Men crossover! It's a lot of fun and runs on the premise that Mike's eidetic memory is a mutation worthy of Professor Xavier's notice... amongst other things. :)

  
[widescreen - large](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001ayq1r)  
  
  
[cover](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001b1q54)  
  
  
[back](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001b0fcp)  


 

** Universal Traveler: Of Fate And Choice **

01\. Apollo To The Rescue - Bear McCreary  
02\. Can't Stop Feeling - Franz Ferdinand  
03\. By Your Command - Richard Gibbs  
04\. The Promised Land - Nobuo Uematsu  
05\. The Sandman - The Chemical Brothers  
06\. Twisted Nerve - Bernard Herrmann  
07\. Make Your Own Kind Of Music - Mama Cass  
08\. Reuniting The Fleet - Bear McCreary  
09\. Runs In The Family - Amanda Palmer  
10\. Left Behind - Zero 7  
11\. Back In Black - AC/DC  
12\. White Light - Gorillaz  
13\. Are We The Waiting - Green Day  
14\. The Man Comes Around - Johnny Cash  
15\. Roll Away Your Stone - Mumford And Sons  
16\. Teahouse - Juno Reactor feat. Gocoo  
17\. X-Training - Henry Jackman  
18\. Us Against The World - Coldplay  
19\. All Of Us - Zero 7  
20\. Jason Is Reborn - John Powell  
21\. What I Want - Autopilot Off  
22\. Those Who Fight (Piano Version) - Nobuo Uematsu  
23\. Rachel Evans Tenenbaum (1965-2000) - Mark Mothersbaugh  
24\. Talisman - Air  
25\. Where's Your Head At - Basement Jaxx  
26\. More Life - Thomas Newman  
27\. War Begins - Brian Tyler  
28\. New York State Of Mind - Billy Joel  
29\. Yesterday To Tomorrow - Audioslave  
30\. Duel Of The Fates - John Williams  
31\. Universal Traveler - Air

 

[ALL FILES, .ZIP FILE, MEDIAFIRE LINK](http://www.mediafire.com/?wsxiuul9knge0ct)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://keatsinqueue.tumblr.com)   
>  [livejournal mix archive](http://zellersee.livejournal.com)   
>  [writing pseud on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth)


End file.
